


Art for The First Captain, the Iron Knight, and the Winter Sorcerer

by Neutralchaos



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: Fanart for The First Captain, the Iron Knight, and the Winter Sorcerer by Haunted_Frost for the winterironshield bang





	Art for The First Captain, the Iron Knight, and the Winter Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Captain, the Iron Knight, and the Winter Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739563) by [Haunted_Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Frost/pseuds/Haunted_Frost). 



A whistle of a thrown knife was the only warning he got, but Tony summoned the armor, which deflected the blade before it even reached its target.  The armor pieced itself together around him.  He caught his helmet as it flew towards him and tucked it under one arm. 

 

“If you haven’t guessed it by now, I can make it clearer.  I am the Iron Knight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [**on tumblr**](http://chaosdraws.tumblr.com) (even tho its dying quickly), [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/Neutralchaos1?s=09),[ **DW**](https://neutralchaos.dreamwidth.org/), [**Pillowfort**](https://www.pillowfort.io/Neutralchaos)


End file.
